


Fear and Lust and Pride

by Katherine_Venus



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, dom!janis, sub!cady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Venus/pseuds/Katherine_Venus
Summary: What it says on the tin. Just 1.5k+ words of Janis domming the hell out of Cady and Cady loving being humiliated.For the request "Cady/Janis please? Wherein Janis is the dom and Cady is a sub?"





	Fear and Lust and Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meaniswhatuare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaniswhatuare/gifts).



> Hey guys! So I'm not gonna lie to you, I was nervous about writing this one because I don't know how the anal play will be received, but I actually had SO much fun writing this. If you like it, let me know! If you want more, let me know! If you have any particular requests for a fic like this, or if you have other specific kinks you'd like to see, let me know! I live for your comments.
> 
> This one was requested by Meaniswhatuare! Thanks for the comment and request! 
> 
> Title is obi from "Cautionary Tale" from the Mean Girls musical

“You’re so pouty,” Janis laughs, stroking Cady’s hair gently. 

“Stop teasing me,” Cady whines, straining at her bonds a little, wriggling around. Janis has her wrists and ankles tied to the bed, her legs at the head and her arms at the foot of the bed. She’s totally backwards and absolutely fucking desperate to be touched. But of course, Janis is unmoved by her pleas. She runs her fingers slowly over Cady’s skin, her chest, her stomach, her hips. It leaves Cady breathless. She bucks up against her restraints again, pushing her pelvis out in the hopes that it will entice Janis into actually touching her. 

“But it’s so fun, honey,” Janis answers, leaning down and kissing her. “I like having you all tied up for me so I can see how wet you’re getting when I tell you what I'm going to do to you.” She's practically purring, and Cady responds in kind. Then Janis unties Cady’s ankles, freeing her ever so slightly. “Now turn over and show me what's mine.” 

Cady flushes bright red. “Janis,” she starts to whine. Janis smacks Cady’s thigh in response. 

“Nuh-uh, what do you call me Cady? Come on.” 

Cady screws her eyes shut. “Daddy,” she says, mortified. She feels Janis suddenly reach down to rub the wet folds of her pussy and she gasps in surprise. 

“That's all you had to say,” Janis says, like that was easy. She kisses Cady’s hip. “You still have to turn over though.” 

Cady wants to protest, but she knows it's silly to argue. Janis will always get what she wants. So she rolls over onto her stomach, crouches up on her knees so her ass is up in the air for Janis to inspect. 

“There’s my good girl, oh my goodness,” Janis says. “Look at you, presenting your ass for me, you're finally learning.” Cady's eyes are still closed, but she can feel Janis spread her cheeks wide. A tear rolls down Cady’s cheek in humiliation. She always feels so dirty when Janis looks at and touches her there. “Oh don't cry baby girl, don't cry for me, you're being so fucking good for me, so fucking good, face down and ass up just how I want you. You're becoming such a good well-trained little whore for me.” Janis kisses her shoulder and Cady shivers. Then Janis moves back to her ass, spreading her cheeks again so she can see the butt plug she'd put in Cady hours before. It's dark purple, one of Janis’ favorite colors. Although Cady finds it horribly embarrassing when Janis plays with her ass, she has to admit that deep down she's a little thrilled by Janis claiming her there, claiming her like this, like no one ever had before. She likes that she has put her own stamp of ownership on her most private place. IN her most private hole. 

Janis reaches down and swipes a finger through Cady’s cunt. 

“Look at that...someone is into me teasing her ass, hmm?” Horrified at her bluntness, Cady looks down. Janis won't stand for this though. Of course. “Answer me, whore. Tell daddy thank you for playing with your tight little ass.” 

“Thank you,” Cady says quietly. 

“Thank you for what?”

“For...for playing with my ass.” 

“Cady. Sweetheart. I know you're smarter than this.” She sounds so disappointed in Cady it kills her. “Try again.” 

“Thank you for playing with my tight little ass, daddy,” Cady says quickly, before she can lose her nerve, before she can think about what she's saying. The words burn but also feel so...liberating, somehow. Janis has never made her do anything she doesn't want to. She just knows how to push Cady to the extreme. 

“THERE you go, there's my good slut.” Janis smacks Cady’s ass once, hard enough that Cady cries out, then goes back to the plug. She grabs the base of it and slowly pulls it partway out of Cady, til only the tip is there, then thrusts it back inside her. Cady makes a sound she didn't even know she was capable of, letting her head drop so she's facedown against her pillow. Janis pulls it out again, then again. She fucks Cady’s ass with the butt plug, marveling in the way Cady responds. They'd found out how sensitive Cady’s ass was somewhat by accident. Janis loves fucking Cady with her fingers, and once in the heat of the moment she'd wound up rubbing up against Cady’s asshole. Cady had moaned and come almost instantly, something neither of them was expecting. Since then, Janis had been testing all sorts of different ways to tease and fuck and play with Cady's ass. 

And secretly? As much as she's shy about it? Cady kind of fucking loves it. 

She loves how it makes her feel: like she belongs to Janis and only Janis, like Janis could do absolutely anything to her, like she's nothing but her toy to play with and fuck. It's...well, it's ridiculously hot. 

“You love that,” Janis says in awe. Cady hadn't even realized how loud she was being while Janis fucked her ass until Janis’ words snapped her back to attention. “Well guess what princess? I have another trick up my sleeve.” She presses against the plug for a moment, and then it buzzes to life. 

“Oh, Jesus,” Cady gasps. The plug doubles as a vibrator. 

“You're gonna come just like this,” Janis says, voice rough. “You're gonna come facedown with your perky little ass on display for me, with my plug filling you up. You know why?”

“Why?” Cady cries. 

“Because you're a whore. And you're not just a whore, you're _my_ whore.” 

“Yes,” she gasps, feeling tears prick her eyes again from how good and fucking overwhelming it all is. 

“Say it.”

“I'm your whore!” Cady screams. 

“Again!”

“I'm your whore! I'm you're whore, I want you to fuck my ass, I want you, I want to be your whore! I want to be your fuck toy, oh my god, fuck, fuck me!” 

“I will baby,” Janis promises. She rubs Cady’s clit hard, rubbing harsh circles against her sensitive spot so Cady's gasping and crying for her. Her wrists are still tied to the bed, and she struggles against her bonds, desperate to touch Janis, to touch herself. She can feel her cunt dripping onto the bed, knows Janis can see it happening, and that makes it even hotter. “God you're pathetic,” Janis laughs. “Your cunt is literally soaking wet for me, you're like a fucking fountain. You're so filthy, getting so turned on by a girl fucking your ass.” She grabs the plug and shoves it deeper, making Cady choke out a moan. 

“Can I come? Please can I come?” She begs. 

“You can. Come for me, Cady.” 

Cady feels herself working right up to the edge, on her knees, ass up, Janis watching what a wreck she is for her, and she comes. She hears Janis make a delighted, surprised noise and realizes distantly that she must have squirted. She never knew she could do that before she met the other girl. 

“That's right baby, come, keep coming for me, show me.” 

Cady rolls her hips and rides out the orgasm, feeling the plug still vibrating inside her ass. As she starts to settle, her body relaxing again, Janis twists the plug inside her as she rubs furiously at Cady’s clit, and with a cry Cady feels herself coming again. 

“Look at you, look at you oh Cady you're incredible,” Janis praises. Cady beams at the words. At last, she lets go of the plug, turns it off. “Turn back over baby.” Cady does so quickly, and Janis pulls her in for a deep kiss. “God, I can't believe you. I can't believe how fucking sexy you are. You're incredible, you have no idea how hot that was to watch.” She unties Cady’s wrists, let's her flex them and stub at them to get all the feeling back, and then she takes one of Cady’s hands and shoves it down the front of her panties. “Feel that? That's all from watching you.” Cady feels Janis’ pussy, and indeed she's sopping wet. Cady kind of can't believe that _she_ did that. 

“Wow,” Cady breathes. 

“God, you're so cute.” Janis kisses her again. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes baby?” 

“Can I eat you out?” 

Janis grins. 

“Of course baby girl.” She pulls her panties off and lies back on the bed, opening her legs invitingly. “Get to work on me.” 

Cady does without being asked twice. She lies back down on her stomach and presses her mouth up against Janis. She licks slowly into her wet folds, then, gaining more confidence, starts lapping at her earnestly. Janis’ hand comes down to rest in her hair, tugging at it, pulling her deeper in, pulling her so her face is buried in Janis’ cunt. Cady moans appreciatively, fucks her tongue into Janis and swirls it around her clit. 

“You taste so good,” she sighs, pulling back for breath. Janis hums in agreement. Cady dives back in, tentatively bringing a finger up to Janis’ entrance. She rubs it questioningly against her opening. 

“Yeah,” Janis gasps. “Do it, do it, fuck me baby.” 

Cady fingers Janis while she goes down on her, she sucks at her clit and fucks her quick and hard just like Janis likes it. Then she pulls away and pulls her finger out too, sucking on it, sucking on the taste of Janis’ pussy. Janis watches her with hooded eyes. 

“God, you're hot,” she says. Cady goes back to fingering her, moving up to two fingers and picking up speed. She scissors the fingers inside Janis, stretching her, opening her up just like Janis wants. “Get me my vibrator,” Janis says. Cady does, fetching the purple vibrator that matches her butt plug from the nightstand. She hands it to Janis who takes it greedily. She presses the vibrator hard against her clit and turns it on, circling and rubbing her clit sharply. Cady watches her touch herself for a moment before going back to licking her pussy. Janis moans appreciatively, the hand not on the vibrator finding its way back to tangle in Cady’s her. 

Janis comes not long after that. Cady happily licks her up after, cleaning her pussy up. After she does, Janis sits up and smiles at her. 

“You're so good.” Cady preens at the words. “Come here, kiss me.” Cady leans in and kisses her. Janis licks into Cady’s mouth, and Cady knows she can taste herself there. The thought is hotter than it probably should be. “My good girl. You make me feel incredible.” 

Cady beams. “That's all I want to do.” 

“And that's why you're perfect.” 

They lay side by side together for a minute before Janis sits up again. 

“Lets go clean up honey.” 

“Do I have to?” Cady whines. 

“You don't want to join me in the shower?” Janis asks with a raised eyebrow. Cady perks up immediately, bolting out of bed. Janis laughs. “I thought so.” They move to the bathroom together, and as Cady tests the shower’s spray to see if it's warm enough, Janis kisses her shoulder. “Love you.”

Cady freezes for a moment, then thaws all over again. 

“Love you,” she says back. They step into the shower, and they get ready for another perfect day together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please please leave me kudos and comment what you thought/if you enjoyed! I love reading what you guys have to say :)


End file.
